This invention relates to endless power transmission belts, and particularly to endless V-belts.
It is known in the art to provide a woven fabric cover on an endless power transmission belt body. Such cover is disposed on the bias so that the warp and weft threads are arranged at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the belt. Belts having one or more bias-cut fabric covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,392,373, 2,414,822 and 2,661,045.
It is also known to provide an endless power transmission belt having an outer cover formed from a cord material with adjacent turns of the cord material being held together by rubber or a rubber-like binder. British Pat. No. 236,324 discloses a flat belt having an outer cover formed from a cord material wrapped transversely around the belt. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,970,509 and 2,582,366 each disclose V-type belts having outer covers formed from a cord material, wherein the cord material may be wrapped transversely or at an oblique angle around the belt, relative to its longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,030 discloses a V-type belt having two cord fabric cover layers, wherein the strength cords in each layer extend in opposite directions.
It is known that by having the cords of a cord material extending transversely around a belt, a maximum of flexibility is provided. It is also known that by having such cords extending obliquely around a belt, a maximum resistance to cracking is provided. What is desired, therefore, is a belt having the flexibility inherent in a transversely covered belt and the crack resistance of a bias covered belt.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel V-type endless power transmission belt having a cover made from a cord fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a novel V-belt.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.